1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an air vibration signal localization system and an air vibration signal localization method thereof, and more particularly to a sound source localization system and a sound source localization method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method adopts an image localization system to locate a target. The image localization system includes an image acquiring device and an image processing unit. The image acquiring device acquires an image of the target to be located, and thus outputs image data to the image processing unit. The image processing unit calculates the location of the target according to the image data outputted from the image acquiring device.
However, the data quantity of an image signal is significant large, the processing speed of the image processing unit is relative slow. Furthermore, the hardware requirement of the image localization system is high, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and the power consumption. In addition, the image localization system tends to be restricted by the environmental brightness or the weather condition. For example, when the electrical power is off or the heavy fog is generated, the image localization system cannot locate the target. So, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a different localization system to improve the drawback caused in the conventional image localization system.